


Summer Love

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 9, Holiday, M/M, Summer Love, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Summer loves never last. TJ and Cyrus' wasn't an exception.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9 of Tyrus Month 2018 (also available on my tumblr: @mrsirwinson)  
> Based on the song "Summer Love" by One Direction. You can listen to it while reading, if you want :)  
> English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> PS: They both are around 16/17 in this xx

“So this is how it ends.”

TJ sadly chuckled, trying hard not to let the tears fall down. He looked at his boyfriend’s bags, all packed and ready to enter the plane’s baggage hold. Then, his eyes fell on his boyfriend himself. His face stared at the floor, making his brown hair fall on his forehead. Even like that, he looked beautiful.

“Hey, Cyrus,” TJ whispered, taking his face between his hands. “Look at me.”  
Cyrus’ eyes met his and TJ then noticed the tears that were hurtling down his cheeks.  
“Honey, don’t cry, please,” he begged.  
“I’m gonna miss you so, so much,” the brunette sobbed before throwing himself in his boyfriend’s arms. TJ felt his shirt getting wet, just like his own eyes. He bit his lip hard to force the tears to stay where they were. “I promise I will…”  
“No,” TJ interrupted. “Don’t promise you’re gonna write, or call, or try your best to see me again. Please, don’t. Just… Just promise you won’t forget me, or at least what we had.”  
“What we still have,” Cyrus corrected, connecting eyes with TJ. “I love you, TJ.”  
And here were the tears. “I love you, too, Cy… So much…”

Their lips crashed in a desperate kiss that showed all the love they had for one another. They didn’t care about the people around them that were watching. They didn’t care about anything else but their last time. They didn’t care about anything else but trying to make it as good as their first time. They wished they could push a button and rewind. But it wasn’t possible. And they knew it. They were aware this would happen. They were aware of the risks, but they still decided to give it a shot. And now, it was nearly over. It was nearly over, and there was nothing they could do about it.

“Cyrus, our plane is about to go,” Cyrus’ mother called.  
The brunet broke the kiss but stayed close to his boyfriend. “Just a second, mom…”

TJ’s eyes met Cyrus’. All he wanted at that moment was to be alone with him, one last time. Or maybe forever. Preferably forever.

“I love you,” he reminded him, pressing his hands.  
“I won’t forget you, I promise,” Cyrus promised.  
“I… I have something for you.” TJ said, taking his necklace off.  
“What is it?”  
“My necklace.” TJ gave the object to his boyfriend before wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
“Sorry,” he sadly laughed.  
They hugged for another minute, only their sobs breaking the silence.  
“Now, go. Your parents are waiting.” Cyrus stepped back slowly, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. “I love you. Don’t forget it.”  
“I won’t. I love you.”

Cyrus took his suitcase without leaving TJ’s eyes. In a minute, they would be apart for good. That thought made the boy’s tears multiply. He tried his best to smile, but he wasn’t sure it went out as good as he hoped. His boyfriend stepped back and totally turned around, walking toward his mother. When he was about to take the turn and leave TJ forever, Cyrus looked back. He looked at him for what felt like forever. It was torture. He didn’t want him to go. He wanted him here, right beside him. Forever.  
Then, just like that, he left. And TJ knew he would never come back.

Once he was sat in the plane’s seat against the window, Cyrus let himself cry. He was sobbing so hard that a few people turned their head to look at him for a second, but he couldn’t care less. How could he already miss TJ so much? The necklace between his hands felt like fire against his skin, but he couldn’t find the power to let it go even for a second. He was holding onto it with so much strength that it ended up split in two different parts.  
“No, no, no!” Cyrus whisper-shouted, tears streaming down his face. He thought he broke it but, when he looked closer, he saw a piece of paper inside the necklace. “No…”  
His shaking fingers managed to take the paper out and to unfold it. Then, a sob stayed stuck in his throat.

_“Dear Cyrus,_

_When you’ll be reading this, it will be over for good. I have no idea why I’m writing this. My fingers are shaking so much, my handwriting will be unreadable. But it doesn’t matter, does it? I just wanted you to keep something, one last trace of myself. And I wanted you to know a few things._

_I remember the first time I met you, Cyrus. It was the first day of summer break. We happened to be neighbours in the campsite we were staying in for the entire holidays. When I first saw you, I thought my vacations were going to be the most boring ever. I thought you looked like that kind of guy who never went out of his house. The kind of guy who wasn’t even able to talk to people. But, looking back, I notice how wrong I was. You’re actually one of the greatest people I’ve ever got to meet. I’m glad we got to know each other. I don’t regret anything. We ended being friends pretty quickly. Even though we have different interests, we still managed to get along. I remember you would sometimes talk happily about some book you were reading while I would act like I knew what you were rambling about. I loved those moments. I loved seeing you smile. I still do._

_I remember the first time I kissed you. It was midway through summer break, during a campfire party. There was so much drunk people, that was actually hilarious. Everyone was tripping over their own foot and we were just sitting down on a tree trunk, drinking soda and laughing at them. I remember the music that was playing. I asked you to dance with me and you said yes. I didn’t show it but, deep down, I was screaming. I was just so happy. So we danced. We were really, really close and I remember thinking you could hear my heart because of how fast and loud it was beating. At some point, I leaned down and kissed you. It wasn’t even a real kiss, thinking about it. Just lips pecking. I still blushed hard, and so did you. (You were so cute, by the way. My heart melts just thinking about it.) But, then, you kissed me again. And I felt like my body was exploding. You, Cyrus Goodman, were kissing me, TJ Kippen! For some reason, that sounded so crazy in my head. We kissed a lot that night. And I also asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend. Like, officially. I saw you hesitate. It was okay because I was hesitating as well. Being together meant much more attachment, which also meant broken hearts at the end of summer break, when you’d leave. But then, you said yes, and I couldn’t be happier._

_There’s nothing about our relationship that I would want to change. I wouldn’t want anything to be different. What we had was perfect. What we have is perfect. I will never forget it. I will never forget you. It’s a promise._

_I love you. I always will.  
TJ, your summer love.”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Summer Love - Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020786) by [Anakin133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133)




End file.
